


Mao Mao: Musical in Pure Heart

by Cupcakes1221



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Inspiration, Mao Mao's childhood a bit, Musical Instruments, Singing, Song Parody, Tried my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes1221/pseuds/Cupcakes1221
Summary: After obsessing over Henry Danger: The Musical songs for a week with an addition of my favorite tv show so far, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, with one more addition of my crazy thoughts.I created this parody!Hope you enjoyed!It's my own thoughts, so might be terrible.





	1. A Musical Curse Over the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Deviantart friend, PadparadchaNephalem.
> 
> Go check them out as they have their own version of this as well.

[[Morning began to rise up. Badgerclops sleeping as Mao Mao tries to wake him up]]

Badgerclops: "Hm...What?"  
Mao Mao: 🎶"Badgerclops, we need to get over to town"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"Why are you singing? Why am I singing?"  
Mao Mao: 🎶"There is no time for questions. Just get down"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"Can I just continue to sleep?"  
Mao Mao: "NO!"  
Badgerclops: "Fine"

Mao Mao: 🎶"Look! There is a musical curse all around"  
Badgerclops: "Serious?"  
Mao Mao: "Serious!"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"Did it affect the sweetypies as well?"  
Mao Mao: 🎶"We have to go and see for ourselves"

[[Mao Mao exits the bedroom as Badgerclops fell off from the top bunk in a rush, making Adorabat wake up]]

Adorabat: 🎶"Guys, what's going on?"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"There's a musical curse over the valley  
Adorabat: 🎶"Is that why I am stuck in a song?"  
Badgerclops:🎶"Yes. There's a music curse over the valley"  
Mao Mao: 🎶"Guys, hurry up! The sweetypies! We have to save them!"

[[The two rush to the living room then it skipped to King Snugglemagne]]

King Snugglemagne: 🎶"Quinton! What's going on?! Did something happened in the valley?"

[[Back to headquaters as the others are ready expect Badgerclops]]

Mao Mao: 🎶"Badgerclops, hurry up"  
Badgerclops: "I'm hurrying!"  
Mao Mao: 🎶"We need to save the valley"  
Adorabat: 🎶"We need to save everyone from the curse that we are in"

[[Badgerclops goes to the kitchen]]

Mao Mao: "Now what are you doing?!"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"I don't want to be a jerk, but I need some breakfast first. You know. To get me fueled up"  
Adorabat: 🎶"We have don't enough time for that"  
Mao Mao: 🎶: "That's right, Adorabat"  
Badgerclops: "Guys, just chill"  
Mao Mao & Adorabat: 🎶"Chill?! How can we chill if we're singing out of our own control?!"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"I'm just gonna make a quick breakfast roll"  
Mao Mao: "Badgerclops!"

[[Adorabat turned on the television]]

Scoops: 🎶"In case everyone is tuning in, there's a musical curse over the valley"  
Pinky: 🎶"I absolutely hate this"  
Scoops: "Definently"  
Pinky: 🎶"There's a musical curse over the valley"  
Scoops: 🎶"The Sheriff! The Sheriff! Please help us!"  
Mao Mao: "Badgerclops, hurry! We have to help them!  
Scoops: 🎶"Some other news, Muffin's pie is very delicious Also-"

[[News cuts off to the Pirates]]

Ratarang: "We interuppt"  
Boss Hosstrich: "This moment"  
Ramaraffe: "For him!"

[[Spotlight turns on reavealing Oragusnake]]

Orangusnake: 🎶"Everyone in Pure Heart Valley! It is I, Orangusnake! Listen to my shanty! As my crew will gladly explain about the curse!"  
Ratarang: 🎶"Yes! The curse we putted over the valley"  
Boss Hosstrich: 🎶"We found a good magical gem that we put in our radio and are blasting a low frequency!"  
Ramaraffe: 🎶"It's an absolutely perfect plan. To borrow"  
Boss Hosstrich: 🎶"To take"  
Ratarang: 🎶"To steal"  
All the Pirates: 🎶"To steal the ruby!"  
Orangusnake: "See ya, sheriff!"  
Mao Mao & Adorabat: 🎶"Oh noooooooo!"

[[Badgerclops exits the kitchen while eating a breakfast burrito]]

Badgerclops: 🎶"What did I miss?"


	2. What Do We Do?/Oh! Sheriff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Number 2!

[[After finishing his breakfast burrito, all three went on the aerocycle as they flew to the king's castle while gazing down at the citizens in panic dancing]]

All three: 🎶"What do we need to do?"

Badgerclops: 🎶"We have to stop those pirate villians"

All three: 🎶"What do we need to do?"

Adorabat: 🎶"We need to save the valley"

All three: 🎶"What do we need to do?"

[[They arrived to the castle and quickly went inside which spooked the king a bit]]

Mao Mao: "Your grace! Sorry we're late. You see, my c-"

King Snugglemagne: 🎶"Oh! Sheriff! You never believed what has happened"

Mao Mao: "Wait, wha-"

King Snugglemagne: 🎶"There's a musical curse over the valley"

Mao Mao: "Oh, we alr-"

King Snugglemagne: 🎶"You can never believe who has done this"

Mao Mao: "The sky pirates"

King Snugglemagne: "The sky pirates? Oh yeah!"

Mao Mao" "Your grac-"

King Snugglemagne: 🎶"Oh! Sheriff! You never believed how they did"

Mao Mao: "We already kn-"

King Snugglemagne: 🎶"Him and his crew took control over all the speakers"

Mao Mao: "We already kno-"

Mao Mao & King Snugglemagne: 🎶"And then they put out a low frequency through it and now everyone has to sing!

Mao Mao: "YOUR GRACE!"

King Snugglemagne: "Yes?"

Mao Mao: 🎶"Thank you for informing us"

King Snugglemagne: "You're welcome"


	3. Mao Mao Hates Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we know that Mao Mao's young childhood was bad. Shin Mao stinks. Within that knowledge, I tried my best to make a reason of why Mao Mao hates musicals.

Mao Mao: "A musical. Out of all the things they could have done, why does it have to be a musical?"

King Snugglemagne: "I don't exactly like singing all the time, but this curse does help with praticing singing.  
Adorabat: 🎶"It also makes everyone have some talented dancing!"  
Badgerclops: "Yeah. This curse isn't exactly bad. Except for the sky pirates trying to steal the ruby heart"

Mao Mao: "It is bad! It's the worst! Musicals are the most evil thing in this world, and what those Sky Pirates did to this town is beyond criminal"  
King Snugglemagne: "Yeesh. What's with the music hater?"  
Badgerclops: "He doesn't want to talk about i-"

[[Badgerclops stopped talking because of the sound of music started as the lights dimmed down inside the throne room with a spotlight appearing over Mao Mao]]

Mao Mao: "I guess I want to talk about it now. All take a seat"  
King Snugglemagne: "Quinton!"

[[Everyone sat down on the couch Quinton gave them]]

Mao Mao: 🎶"When I was a small kitten, I auditioned within a musical. A musical...A musical that was well-known and unknowingly evil!"

Badgerclops: "Evil seems to be a little be exaggerated. What was the musical called? Also, if the play was well-known then why was it unknowingly evil?

Mao Mao: 🎶"Knowing of the name as well-known and unknowing opposites doesn't really matter right now, Badgerclops. Please stay quiet and listen. Pretty please? Thank you"

[[Mao Mao cleared his voice as he took moment to think before singing again]]

Mao Mao: 🎶"I auditioned perfectly. So perfectly in the musical. They immediately knew, who to give out the lead role to!"

King Snugglemagne: "Who did they give it to? Was there another person?  
Adorabat: "I think they gave the lead role to Mao Mao"  
Badgerclops: "Yeah. He didn't mention another person, so it must be him that got"  
King Snugglemagne: "Oh! Alright, alright"  
Mao Mao: "Are all of you done? I'm trying to sing my heart out here"  
King Snugglemagne: "Sorry about that. Please continue"

Mao Mao: 🎶"Anyway...Joy with heart as I ran back home, praticing my lead song. Like la la la la la la la la la la! Not knowing of the trick they had upon, but I told my family to be there when the sun was gone!"

Adorabat: "A play in the dark basically?"  
Badgerclops: "No, Adorabat. I'm sure they have an auditorium where they can perform with light  
King Snugglemagne: "Hopefully the lighting was working properly. I went within a theater once with the worst light and I ordered it to be wrecked down to build a better one"  
Mao Mao: "Why is everyone talking?!

[[Badgerclops took a stand and began to sing to Mao Mao]]

Badgerclops: 🎶"Mao Mao, look, I know you are gonna over exaggerate about the 'musical monster' that scared everyone away"  
Mao Mao: "There was a real monster!"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"When in reality, everything was good, but within your first line you say your dad left in shame.

[[Silence]]

Badgerclops: "Sorry. I just wanted them to know to the true story of why you hate...Just continue to sing. I won't interuppt anymore"

Mao Mao: *Sighs* 🎶"Ever since that REAL musical monster fighting day, I always hated those EVIL musicals. Now, whoever caused this curse"

Adorabat: "The sky pirates caused the curse"  
King Snugglemagne: "They showed up in the news singing about it"  
Mao Mao: "I know! I was trying to be dramatic over here!"  
Badgerclops: "Okay. All of us need to stop talking and let Mao Mao finished.  
King Snugglemagne: "You interuppted first"  
Mao Mao: "QUIET!!!"

[[Everyone became quiet]]

Mao Mao: 🎶"So the sky pirates, especially Orangusnake..."

Badgerclops: "Oh no. Guys, cover you ears"

[[Everyone covered their ears as Mao Mao took a deep breath]]

Mao Mao: 🎶"Shall paaaay...Aaaaaaaaaayyy!"

[[A mirror in the hallway that had a pink printed heart in the middle of the top as its edges were golden broke within the distance making the king jump off the couch]]

King Snugglemagne: 🎶"Oh no! My favorite mirror!"

[[The spotlight turned off as the normal lights went back on]]

Badgerclops: "You had a favorite mirror?"  
King Snugglemagne: "I did. Quinton!"  
Adorabat: "That was the coolest and highest note I ever heard!"  
Badgerclops: "If you think that was a high, you should here him trying to sing Christmas"


	4. Pure Heart Valley's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Number 4.

[[In the town's market, the sweetypies tried their best to have it played as a normal day. But, it was failing miserably to everyone. Especially shop owners]]

Famer Bun: 🎶"Carrots! Carrots!"  
Muffins: 🎶"Cherry pie! Delicious pie!"  
Lucky: 🎶"Who wants cupcakes?!"  
Kevin: 🎶"Donuts! Donuts!"

Orangusnake: 🎶"Look at all of them singing. Is this what it feels like to be winning? We no longer have to run. The real fun has begun!"  
Ramaraffe: 🎶"Boss, we're hungry!"  
Boss Hosstrich: 🎶"We need money!"

Orangusnake: 🎶"No need for money. Just literally take all"

[[His pirate friends were gonna sing, but their boss stopped them]]

Oragusnake: 🎶"No singing! Just move on..."

[[His three pirate friends went to the booths and took everything for free. Meanwhile, the others went to the differents parts of town, to try to find where the Sky Pirates were. Adorabat stopped as she almost bumped into them]]

Adorabat: "Sky Pirates?! You're here?!  
Orangusnake: "Oh! Hello there, bat child! Indeed we are!"

[[His three pirates friends return with all the food they can managed to get as they ate some]]

Ramaraffe: "We're just here to enjoy seeing you all so happy one last time"  
Boss Hosstrich: "Yeah! Once we steal the ruby heart, then ya'll be sad singing forever!"  
Ratarang: "We also came to see how all of you are enjoying the musical we gifted to you"  
Orangusnake: "Yeah! You must be enjoying happily singing, right?"

Adorabat: "Hm...Yeah. Especially happy about this song I'm gonna sing to you"

[[The bat's smiling face turned into an angry frown]]

Adorabat: 🎶"We hate it! We hate it! We hate with it all of our guts! All of you are nothing, but big stupid butts!"  
Shop Owners: 🎶"All of them are nothing, but stupid butts!"

Ratarang: "Wow!  
Boss Hosstrich: "That's what we didn't expect to hear from y'all"  
Orangusnake: "Okay. How can you sweetypies not enjoy this musical heaven? Don't you all like to do happy things?"  
Adorabat" "This musical doesn't make us happy at all!"  
Orangusnake: "Why's that?"  
Adorabat" "Want me to explain?"  
Orangusnake : "Okay!"

[[Adorabat flew over to the pink dancing hedgehog]]

Adorabat: 🎶"Ketchup! My friend! Although she like to dance. Her non-stop dancing in this musical and is having her hurt her back!"  
Shop Owners: 🎶"The dancing in the musical is hurting her back!"

Orangusnake: "Well, it ain't our fault for her having fragile bones!"  
Mao Mao: "The only fragile bones that anyone is gonna have is you and your crew, you villian!"

[[Some gasped as they looked onto one of the booth's roof to see the sheriff with his partner]]

Shop Owners: 🎶"Enter our heroes!"

[[The two jumped down and appoarched to the Pirate Gang as Oragusnake had an evil smirk]]

Orangusnake: 🎶"Well, well. The sheriff! His partner! So lovely for the two of you to finally appoarch"  
Mao Mao & Badgerclops: 🎶"Sorry there, Orangusnake. You and your crew need to end this show!"  
Shop Owners: 🎶"Our heroes told the nasty villians that it was time to end the show!"  
Badgerclops: "Uh...Yup"

[[Mao Mao sighed as he heard another song coming on]]

Mao Mao: 🎶"Listen here, dirty pirates, everyone just had an excellent, amazing and singsongy day!"  
Badgerclops: 🎶"Nope!"  
Mao Mao: "Yes, Badgerclops. I was singing with sarcasm"

[[Mao Mao took a deep breath before continuing]]

Mao Mao: 🎶"Badgerclops, Adorabat, and I want you to end this before we get truly angry and defeat you in a hurtful way"  
Adorabat: 🎶"With rope!"

Orangusnake: 🎶"Well...From what we can cover, you don't want to sing forever, I promise that we will the stop curse on...Never..."  
Mao Mao: "Then prepared to be hurt!"

[[Mao Mao pulled out his katana and began to charge]]

Shop Owners: 🎶"The villians would not cooporate! Now, the Sheriff is filled with hate"  
Farmer Buns & Muffins: 🎶"Ready to attack!"  
Lucky & Kevin: 🎶"He's gonna cut Orangusnake in half!"  
Shop Owners: 🎶"In three, two, one!"

[[Mao Mao tried to slash his katana at Oragusnake, but did a twirl instead]]

Mao Mao: "Wait, what? UGH!"

[[Mao Mao tried again, but it was another twirl. The sheriff looked so confused as he carefully inspected Geraldine while Orangusnake had an evil smirk]]

Orangusnake: "Does this happen often, sheriff?"  
Mao Mao: "You know very well from as many times I defeated you that it doesn't"  
Adorabat: "I'll handle this!"

[[Adorabat took out one of her smoke bombs and tried to throw it, but just danced with her bomb. She tried repeatedly in frustration and desperation, but each time was another dance]]

Orangusnake: 🎶"HA! Sorry, losers, but you don't have chance! The way of fighting is to fight by dance!"  
Shop Owners: 🎶"Our heroes cannot becaus-"  
Mao Mao: "WE GET IT!"

[[The Shop Owners paused from the Sheriff yelling before apologizing]]

Shop Owners: 🎶"Oh! We're sorry!"  
Orangusnake: "Not only that. But since we're in a musical, all of your weapons are props"

[[Badgerclops was surprised and tried to use his arm cannom, but what Orangusnake stated was true as his cannon only fired some confetti]]

Trio Heroes: "THAT DOES IT!!!"

[[All three began to try to fight, but it just came out into dancing]]

Shop Owners: 🎶"Our heroes found that fighting shall not stand! They need to find out another plan!"  
Farmer Buns & Muffins: 🎶"The villians made the rules!"  
Lucky & Kevin: 🎶"The sheriff and his partners look like fools!"

[[The three stopped as they were out of breath as Orangusnake danced onto the top of a booth]]

Orangusnake: 🎶"Even though it was fun to see all of you play, I'm afraid I have to leave like a person in broadway"

[[He looked over to his three pirate friends who were eating the food they stole]]

Orangusnake: "CREW!"

[[His crew looked up as they paused at eating]]

Orangusnake: "Catch me!"

[[Orangusnake jumped into the air and his crew quickly dropped the food they stole as they quivkly went over and caught their boss because running away carrying him]]

Shop Owners: 🎶"Exit the villians!"

[[Mao Mao watched as the Sky Pirates ran off as he panted from the tiredness of dancing]]

Mao Mao: "Danggit"


End file.
